


Family Trouble

by Ray_Tails



Series: Family Trouble [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: This fic revolves around the siblings of the Haikyuu characters, so this will mostly be Oc's since this is pretty much in the life of the haikyuu siblings. There might be sometimes that I go to the actual characters because some of the siblings knowing each other so they know other opponent's kinds of stuff.P.S. I don't know how it happened but it all kind of revolves around the Nishinoya family like they are the base family and everyone connects together from there.PLEASE COMMENT, I don't care what, it can be random things, but no mean stuff ok.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Family Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042905
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Bokuto Siblings Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start introducing each family sibling with different introduction chapters, so here are the Bokuto's.

Bokuto's, some information beforehand when their parents got a divorce Kōtarō was about 4 months in the womb. Also, the divorce wasn't because of fighting, it was just they could tell that they were slowly slipping apart so they ended it mutually and are still friends.

**Name:** _Cameron Bokuto, original name Katsumi Bokuto_

**Biological Gender:** _Female_

**Age:** _25 years old_

**Preferred Pronouns:** _They/Them_

**Sexuality:** _NonBinary Lesbian (single)_

**Job:** _American Olympic Swimmer on the women's team_

**Personality:** _Very positive and competitive, luckily does not have emo mode's like their brother. Get's a bit violent when excited (Suga)_

**Info/History:** _They have two siblings a little brother and twin sister, Kōtarō Bokuto and Cho Bokuto. Their parents got divorced when they were seven, they went with their dad to America. Their dad had changed their name to something more American so they could fit in a bit better, when they came out to their dad as NonBinary he was accepting. Since they had moved to America they had been very interested in swimming and did it competitively, they started in their pool league, then when in high school moved to that, when they graduated they got a scholarship, soon enough they were recruited to a professional team, which then lead them to be recruited for the woman's Olympic swimming team. Every once and a while she will go home to visit her mom and siblings._

**Appearance:** _They are about the same height as their brother so 6'1". They like to keep their hair in a pixie cut for the convenience of swimming since they are not a fan of swim caps. Their hair is white with some streaks of blue since they like to dye their hair from time to time. They have a pretty strong build especially in their legs and shoulders from swimming. They have heterochromia one of their eyes is a beautiful gold and the other is blue._

  
  
**Name:** _Cho Nishinoya (Maiden Name: Cho Bokuto)  
_

**Biological Gender:** _Female  
_

**Age:** _25 years old_

**Preferred Pronouns:** _She/Her  
_

**Sexuality:** _Pan (Married)_

**Job:** _In med school, plan to be_ _physical therapist_

**Personality:** _Kind and a bit timid, she is definitely not as energetic as her siblings are, she always tries to make sure that when she is working with someone in class they are comfortable._

**Info/History:** _Parents Divorced when she was seven, she stayed with her mother but had weekly or more calls with her twin. When Kōtarō was born she was so excited her mother thought she was gonna burst. She met her best friend when she started high school her mother had encouraged her to play a sport because she thought it would be good for her, she chose soccer. She had met the other at a practice match where they quickly had connected, even though the other was a year ahead of her. After high school, they had started at the same college where she started her degree in biology, they had started dating halfway through their first year of college. After graduating her girlfriend proposed, and she had started med school so she could try and become a physical therapist since both her siblings do sports. She is now in her second year of med school and married to Tatsuo Nishinoya._

**Appearance:** _She is the shorter sibling at a nice height of 5'9" She let her hair grow all the way down to the bottom of her back, usually, Tatsuo braids it for her but if she doesn't have time she just pulls it into a ponytail. Her hair is black with a streak of white on one side, it's fully natural and a lot of people think that's cool when she tells them. She is the twig of the family, she doesn't have pretty much any visible muscle but is strong. She has beautiful almost snow colored eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my, Rays of Sunshine here is the first group of introductions for this, I hope you like my little idea of the Bokuto siblings. Again these are all my headcanons for the siblings, but I will probably post more about the Nishinoya siblings tomorrow since I'm guessing you all might wanna know more about the married scenario. Well, as always see you in the next chapter or another fic, and have a good evening/night/supposed to be sleeping time/morning!!!!!


	2. Nishinoya Siblings Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got the Bokuto siblings, but here are the Nishinoya siblings, which will give a bit more insight into the Cho x Tatsuo stuff.
> 
> !!TW!! There is some Transphobia

The Nishinoya's all one family that lives with their Grandpa, when I say that I mean the 5 of them live together with no Parents just the Nishinoya siblings and their parents. Also in this fic Nishinoya's blond streak is natural.

**Name:** _Tatsuo Nishinoya (Formerly: Kane Nishinoya)_

 **Biological Gender:** _Male_

 **Age:** _27_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _She/Her_

 **Sexuality:** _Transgender Demisexual (married)_

 **Job:** _Scare Actor_

 **Personality:** _Huge Prankster the main reason she joined the business of Scare Acting, she is just as excitable as her baby brother. She is able to get serious if it is needed._

 **Info/History:** _When she was young even before she could fully speak she never felt in the proper body, she was the oldest of four so she was used to having to stand up for her siblings. She had found soccer as a comfort sport when she was in elementary school so her parents let her join as long as she kept her grades up. At the start of middle school, she finally chose to come out to her parents as transgender, they weren't as accepting as she was hoping they would be, they had kicked her out (this is the main reason she is Demisexual because her parents broke her trust in people). She had moved in with her grandpa who easily accepted her for who she was, he helped her with training and integrating her into a new school changing her gender in the roster from male to female. In high school, the first year had been a bit rough, in her second year she met Cho which you all know how that went. When she had moved to college she started her degree in acting, in her second year, she both was able to get bottom surgery and started to date Cho. She waited till Cho had graduated from college which she then decided to propose to her beautiful girlfriend, she was very supportive of her now Fiance going to Med School. Now she is a scare actor in haunted houses, is married to the now Cho Nishinoya, and two years on Estrogen._

 **Appearance:** _Just like her baby brother she barely has any height, she stands at a height of 5'1 which makes her much shorter than her wife. She has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders, she usually keeps it in a small bun because it's the most convenient. She has a bit of a muscular build especially in her legs because of soccer, she tries to go to the gym to keep in shape. She has hazel eyes that Cho is always complimenting her on, no matter how much she blushes._

**Name:** _Rieko Nishinoya, significant others call her goldie_

 **Biological Gender:** _Female_

 **Age:** _24_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _She/Her_

 **Sexuality:** _Demigirl, Asexual, Polysexual (Dating)_

 **Job:** _She owns her own coffee shop_

 **Personality:** _Very friendly, enthusiastic but done with her siblings shit, she is very affectionate_

 **Info/History:** _She didn't play any sports as a kid because she was never that interested in them, her parents were fine with that cause they always thought sports were useless anyway's. She was good with academics growing up usually the top of her class even if she didn't try all that hard. She was always trying to protect Yuu and Hana whenever their parents were fighting with Tatsuo. When Tatsuo was kicked out Yuu had only been two, she had been eight and Hana had been five. When Tatsuo had come to their Grandpa he had deemed it an unsafe environment for all of them, it took him about half a year but he was able to gain custody over all four of them. So they all moved in with their Grandpa also moving to new schools in that area, she came out to them as a Demigirl and Asexual. Throughout all of high school, she was able to keep steady part-time jobs to help the family while also keeping her grades up. Once high school was over though she went to college to get her business degree, where she had met her now significant others Fumihiro and Kioshi. When she had graduated she chose to start her coffee business which quickly grew in their local neighborhood, it is family-run as Hana working part-time while working on training, and Yuu working part-time along with school and volleyball._

 **Appearance:** _She is the tallest of her siblings at a height of 5'11. Her Hair is a pretty golden color with specks of black here and there, her hair goes Halfway down her back but the sides are shaved, she usually has her hair in a ponytail. She is a little on the chubby side since she doesn't do any sports, but both her siblings and significant others love her chubbiness. She has dark green eyes with some speckles of brown in them._

**Name:** _Hana Nishinoya_

 **Biological Gender:** _Female_

 **Age:** _21_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _She/Her_

 **Sexuality:** _Cis_ _Bi (Dating)_

 **Job:** _Part-time job at her Sister's coffee shop, but also a figure skater_

 **Personality:** _Quiet and not very expressive unless she is on the ice, she gets along well with her siblings_

 **Info/History:** _Most of the History is said in her siblings, except when she was young she was able to convince her parents to sign her up for ice skating lessons. After moving in with her grandpa he let her go to the rink whenever she wanted since they lived so close, she quickly climbed up the ranks at competitions. She had met Akiteru both when she herself went to Karasuno and whenever they would go to their sibling's games, between their time at Karasuno and their brothers they had still stayed friends. Once they actually saw each other at games again they had become close and have been dating for about a year now. When she is not at a competition and just at home training she will also work at her sister's coffee shop._

 **Appearance:** _She is at a height of 5'5 so taller than two but shorter than her middle sister. Her hair is a deep black with speckles of blonde here and there, her hair goes down to the bottom of her chin and is shaved on the right side. She is slim because of the amount of time she spends on ice, the muscles in her leg don't really show through but they are there. Her eyes are a moss-like color, but a soft comforting version of the usually gross color._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Rays of Sunshine Wow, did I post three chapters for two fics in 24 hours, yes. Am I surprised, very much so. The surprising part is I'm probably gonna get one more out today for this, well look out for that. I hope you guys liked meeting the Nishinoya siblings, again these are my headcanons for these characters. Well, see you guys in the next chapter Sunshine's!!


	3. Yahaba and Kyoutani Sibling Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already have the Bokuto and Nishinoya siblings, but I thought I would make these into one chapter. After this, I think I might start a real chapter and I will let you all choose what Sibling, or couple I focus on.

Kyōtani Sibling

**Name:** _Fumihiro Kyōtani_ _, her brother and significant others call her Fumi, significant others also call her buttercup_

 **Biological Gender:** Female

 **Age:** _26_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _She/her_

 **Sexuality:** _Cis Bi Poly (Dating)_

 **Job:** _Has participated in Olympics once before, this is her second year competing on the Japan Women's Olympic wrestling team_

 **Personality:** _The best way to describe her personality is she acts like Iwaizumi with Oikawa when it comes to her brother. She is the sweetest most cuddly person ever with her significant others, and she is passive-aggressive with everyone else. ~~somehow gets along very well with Matsukawa and Hanamaki though~~_

 **Info/History:** _Her dad wasn't around growing up, well he was until Kyotani was born then all of a sudden he disappeared. Her mom was an alcoholic so she was usually in charge of taking care of her little brother. When Kyotani was older she learned about his love for Volleyball and she would practice with him since she knew that was his way of getting stress out. She started wrestling in middle school, which she kept going through high school, then got into college with it, was scouted, and is now on the Olympic team. In college, she met her significant others Rieko and Kioshi Whenever she has time she will visit her brother's games and her girlfriend's brother's games (it was a bit hard to choose who to cheer for when your brother and your boyfriend's brother are on one team, while your girlfriend's brother is on the other team). She encourages her girlfriend's coffee shop and will go nowhere else for coffee unless she is out of town._

 **Appearance:** _She is 5'7 which always makes her feel superior in height at least when it comes to her boyfriend, her girlfriend and brother are a different story. She has the same hair as Kyoutani just a tiny bit longer than his. She is very fit since she spends most of her in the gym or actively wrestling, she is mainly muscley in her arms and thighs ( ~~both her boyfriend and girlfriend love them).~~ Her eyes are more golden than her brother's honey brown ones, she always gets flustered when her significant others get lost in them for no apparent reason._

* * *

Yahaba Sibling (only introducing older brother, for now, may introduce little one at a different time)

**Name:** _Kioshi Yahaba, Significant others call him Kio or Pumpkin (makes him flustered every single time)_

 **Biological Gender:** _Male_

 **Age:** _23_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _He/She/They_

 **Sexuality:** _GenderFluid, Pan, Poly (Dating)_

 **Job:** _Part-time at one of his girlfriends coffee shop while he is at college_

 **Personality:** _He is a very shy guy and has trouble making friends, he only opens up around his brothers, significant others, and significant other's siblings. He also gets embarrassed very easily and loves to cuddle._

 **Info/History:** _His family was normal growing up not that many issues, he was never too interested in sports the only time he would play them is with his Shigeru or in the gym class. When he came out to his parents in his first year of high school they were fine with it and happy that he had come out to them and had trusted them enough. When he started college he hadn't exactly been sure what he wanted to do with his life, the same year he started college he met Fumihiro and Rieko. He had quickly bonded with those two and around his second year of college they all started dating, he still doesn't know what he wants to major in and his guidance counselor is still bugging him about it._

 **Appearance:** _He is a very small boy at height of 4'11, he gets embarrassed that he is shorter than his younger girlfriend's youngest sibling. His hair goes down to his shoulder blade's and kind of looks like Hinata's but it is a duller shade of orange, like a mix between Hinata's orange and Hanamaki's pinkish color. He is small in stature also, he has about no muscle at all. His eyes are a light brown almost hazel color._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my, Ray's of Sunshine, I told you I was gonna be posting about three chapters of the in twenty-four hours, and I wasn't lying. Well hope you like this one also, and now I need to sleep so good night.


	4. More Sibling intro's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is introducing Koushi's little brother, Yūji's older sisters, Tooru's Older sister, Takahiro's older sister, and Ōhira's older Sister.

Sugawara Siblings  
  


**Name:** _Arata Sugawara_

 **Biological Gender:** _Male_

 **Age:** _16_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _He/Him_

 **Sexuality:** _Asexual, Bi_

 **Job:** _2nd year at Shiritorizawa_

 **Personality:** _He's a sassy lazy shit_

 **Info/History:** _Koushi pretty much raised him all on his own because their Mom was non-existent and their dad neglected them for work. Whenever his dad did pay attention to them he just was bashing them about their grades, or other stuff that he deemed they did wrong. There would be times he would snap at Koushi because the stress had piled up, it would take a day but then he would feel bad for it. When it was time for Highschool he took three entrance exams to see which schools he could get into but he also had for the differents pro they each had. He tried Karasuno because he would be with Koushi, Shiritorizawa because they enforce dorms so he would be away from his dad, and Aoba Johsai because of some of their academic programs. In the end, he had made it into Shiritorizawa so he could take the cooking course while also being away from his dad. In his 2nd year at Shiritorizawa, he became friends with Goshiki by total accident, but now they are close and he can sometimes convince Shirabu to sneak him into the dorms for him. When he has time he will go and watch Koushi's games, as well as his brother, would visit him at the school's dorms (it gets a bit awkward when Koushi runs into the volleyball team when visiting Arata)._

 **Appearance:** _He stands at a height of 5'7. His hair is a very light bluish-gray, He has short unruly hair no matter how much he tries to brush it, it always goes back to being a mess. He is lanky but still has most of his baby fat because he avoids sports like the plaque, though he is a bit self-conscious of it so he wears baggy clothing. His eyes are the same color as his hair but just the tiniest bit darker.  
_

**Current** **Concern:** _Shirabu is threatening that if he doesn't tell Goshiki that he likes him he is, A, gonna force him to or, B, do it for him._

Terushima Siblings

**Name:** _Taru Terushima_

**Biological Gender:** _Female_

 **Age:** _28_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _He/Him_

 **Sexuality:** _Trans Male, Bisexual (married)_

 **Job:** _Dream Puff_ _Bakery with his Wife_

 **Personality:** _He is always Reprimanding his brother and brother-in-law about flirting with random girls, along with riling up other teams. He is a serious person when it comes to family members, he also can be very kind like he is with Yūji's boyfriend, Tooru's boyfriend, and Hajime. He loves his brother and Brother-in-law even if she doesn't fully show it in normal ways._

 **Info/History:** _He was born a couple of minutes before Toru. They grew up with their Grandparents because their dad had died in a car crash before they were born, while their mom had died during birth. After four years_ _, their Grandparents had died so they were put into an orphanage. They were there for about five years when they had been adopted by two sweet women, who they learned were married after they had left the orphanage. A year later the parents chose to adopt Yūji, they had both been so excited about the prospect of having a little brother. He met his now-wife in middle school, even though the other was two years older than him they would walk home together every day after school. They had been attached at the hip all throughout Highschool and College, they had started dating in his first year of college. When he was 25 he proposed to Mio, they got married when he was 26. A tiny bit after they got married they started their bakery together where they quickly became popular for their colorful cream puffs. When he was 27 he started to not feel like himself and felt like he was in the wrong body, a couple of months ago he finally figured out he was trans, he got top surgery and is on testosterone._

 **Appearance:** _He never was that tall even after starting Testosterone he is stuck at a height of 5'7 for a while it bothered him but now he just accepts it. He has deep purple (dyed but the roots are black) wavy hair that he usually will style towards the right with loose pieces of hair reaching just under his eye. He has a toned body because he would sometimes feel dysphoric if he wasn't in at least some sort of fit physique. He has light brown eyes that if the light hit's them just right you can see beautiful speckles of different shades of blue and green in them._

 **Current Concern:** _Is very determined to figure out how to add more than one color into his cream puffs without them blending into some weird color, he really wants to make pride flag cream puffs._

**Name:** _Toru Terushima_

 **Biological Gender:** _Female_

 **Age:** _28_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _She/her_

 **Sexuality:** _Cis Omnisexual_

 **Job:** _Dance Instructor_

 **Personality:** _She is a very laid back person, she is super nice to her family members, and she feels like all her dance students are children of her own_

 **Info/History:** _You pretty much got everything up to Yūji in Taru's so we shall start from the middle school. In middle school when Taru had become friends with Mio, Toru had been a bit lonely until she had met her best friend Akemi. To be honest she had met Akemi through Mio since the latter had known the former since they had started kindergarten. Throughout her life, since she had been adopted she took dance lessons which soon grew into a full love for the activity. She and Akemi stayed friends throughout school even with their two-year split, they went to two different colleges, she had chosen not to go to a regular college and went to dancing school but they stayed in contact with each other. When Akemi had graduated from college they moved into an apartment together that had an extra area just for her to dance. After Graduating from dance school she started up her own studio, she started off small then slowly grew in business. She and Akemi started dating when she was 27. During college, she had a one night stand that did not end so well for her and she now has a seven-year-old son that Oikawa usually watches after school when she is teaching a class._

 **Appearance:** _5'0 the shortest of her family, she sometimes can get very pouty about that fact. She has deep brown hair that goes all the way down to her elbows except on the right side the hair is shaved short. She keeps a toned body because of her career in dancing, she has most of the strength in her legs from her dance jumps (she actually helped her brother with learning to jump well in volleyball). She has a blooming flower tattoo on her right shoulder that is different colors of Blue's, purples, and pinks. Her eyes are Hazel with the same specks of blue and green as her brother has in his eyes._

 **Current Concern:** _She is trying to figure out the family line in some way or another cause she has met some of the people that her Baby Brother's boyfriend is related to in extended family but she is just confused._

Reon Siblings

**Name:** _Kei Reon_

 **Biological Gender:** _Female_

 **Age:** _26_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _She/Her_

 **Sexuality:** _Pansexual Cis_

 **Job:** _America's Olympic Swimming Team_ _Athletic Trainer_

 **Personality:** _She is very nice but is also very stern, especially with Cameron whenever they tear and ACL in their shoulder, which usually always happens near the end of a swimming season._

 **Info/History:** _Her childhood was pretty smooth she found her interest in medical science when she was in her first year of high school, after that she took any program she could in high school that would help her in her aspiration to be in the business of sports medicine. When she graduated High school she went to take college in America since they had a more vast choice for learning sports medicine. Her first partner when she did hand's on practice had been a swimmer by the name of Cameron Bokuto. The two became close quickly, they would always work together in their free time and Cameron even taught her some swimming moves. In their second year of college, the two moved into dorms together so that they could spend more time together. She was always evolving at the same rate as Cameron because scouts had learned 'if you wanna take Cameron Bokuto on your team, you gotta take their Athletic Trainer.' The two of them had been ecstatic in their last year of college when they got a scout letter saying they wanted Cam to be on a division one swimming team, and Kei to come as their new Athletic Trainer since their last one retired. The rest of the team had been so proud of them when they had been announced to be part of America's Olympic team. Now, of days she is traveling everywhere with her crush and hopefully soon to be her significant other._

**Appearance:** _She is standing at a height just between 5'8 and 5'9. She has very dark brown hair almost black, it is curly that when down it goes to her shoulder blades but when straightened it goes down to her bottom. She usually keeps her hair in a bun just so it's out of the way and it's also an easy solution. She has a lean frame but also muscle in her shoulders and legs because of doing some swimming practice with Cameron here and there. She has darker skin, but she also has Vitiligo, one of the most prominent patches on her body is one patch that she has over her eye, the rest is just in random spots. She also has heterochromia, her right eye under the patch of lighter skin is a bright blue color while her left eye is a shade of chocolate brown._

**Current Concern:** _Finding time in her schedule to be able to go and watch her little brother's game against Karasuno because Cameron keeps telling her that Karasuno's libero is really good (she has no clue how cam knows Karasuno's libero, but she doesn't question)._

Oikawa Sibling

**Name:** _Mio Terushima (Maiden Name: Mio Oikawa)_

 **Biological Gender:** _Female_

 **Age:** _30_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _She/Her_

 **Sexuality:** _Pansexual Cisgender_

 **Job:** _Owns Dream Puff Bakery with her Husband_

 **Personality:** _She prefers her Brothers boyfriend over her own brother (well that's what she tells her brother, the boyfriend plays along [you will learn who the boyfriend is later {spence no spoilers}]) She doesn't take her brothers, husbands, or nephew's shit. She in all is a very kind person and likes to talk a lot with the customers at the bakery_

 **Info/History:** _I give up on trying to do History you got a good amount of her History in the Terushima's siblings. Both she and Taru had gone to Culinary school as their college courses, and she herself took a Business Course._

 **Appearance:** _She a tall woman at a height of 6'1, makes her husband a bit insecure but she reassures him_ ~~ _she also loves her short baby._ ~~ _She has luscious red hair, the front pieces frame her face while the back of her hair goes to around her mid-back. She doesn't have the best sight so she wears circular framed light blue glasses to accent her shining emerald green eyes. She has a lean build and has never been really able to gain weight or muscle, she thinks it runs in the family cause it's not like her brother has any shape either._

 **Current Concern:** _She doesn't know how to bring up the idea of adopting to Taru, she knows he would be fine with adopting, but she isn't sure if he's ready for kids._

Takahiro Sibling

**Name:** _Akemi Hanamaki_

 **Biological Gender:** _Female_

 **Age:** _30_

 **Preferred Pronouns:** _They/Them_

 **Sexuality:** _Nonbinary Bisexual_

 **Job:** _In-Home Nanny_

 **Personality:** _They can be very jumpy due to PTSD, they otherwise have a very sweet and caring nature. If they are in a comfortable environment they will really open up and relax._

 **Info/History:** _Their childhood was fine, her family was normal and loving, they grew up most of their life with either Mio or Toru._ _When they were twenty-five Takahiro was about twelve and their little sister was eight, they had taken them both to the park for the day. Their little sister had been playing around with a ball with some of the kids around her age, they themselves were tossing a volleyball with Takahiro. They had gone alert when their little brother had gone tense just staring behind them, they quickly spun around to see their little sister run into the road for a ball totally oblivious to the car coming straight for her. Their fight or flight instinct had quickly kicked in and they were sprinting for where their sister was, but before they could get there and before the car could slow down the little girl was already hit and rolling across the street. After that their little sister passed away, their parents blamed them for not paying attention, they were practically disowned. Toru had helped them through all the healing process, they went to therapy for three years just to be back on stable ground. Takahiro would always call them despite his parents not forbidding him from even speaking to them, once he was old enough he would even drive to their apartment to give them the support they needed. They had gotten a basic degree in child care when they were twenty-three, after the incident with their sister they paused everything and Taru was the only one making income for the both of them. When they were twenty-seven they went back to work and chose to be a stay at home nanny for babies since they didn't trust themselves with kids any older than that because of the incident. The same year that they started working again was when they started dating Toru, that is when their mental health really started to climb up bit by bit._

 **Appearance:** _They stand at a height of 5'3 not much taller than their Girlfriend, but much shorter than her best friend. They have chin-length natural salmon-colored hair that gets a bit more peach near the tips because it had been getting pinker over time. They have a bit more of a built frame because when in their recovery stage they would obsessively work out and even after they healed they started a normal workout routine as a stress reliever. They have dull grey eyes with specks of blue scattered throughout them._

 **Current Concern:** _That they are gonna mess up on a job or accidentally do something to a baby like what happened to their little sister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my Rays of Sunshine, I have been working on this chapter for like a whole month now, and I _finnaly_ finished it. This is like 2,500 words long and I am fine with that, but yeah more siblings. It's late, I'm gonna go to bed!!
> 
> Hope all my rays of sunshine have a good, Day/Night/Evening/Afternoon!!


	5. You Know Them?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya and his interactions with his Sister's significant other's sibling's, also maybe the boyfriend to one of his sister's significant other's siblings.
> 
> Also thanks to my friend Spence for just giving me ideas and talking with me while I wrote this chapter since we chose to be chaotic and come up with other chapter ideas also.

**Tokyo Traning Camp**

Yuu was practically vibrating in his seat, this was his first time getting to see his brother-in-law in about three months since neither of them had time to visit their lovely sisters at the same time. The whole team could sense his excitement they just thought it was because of the training camp, and that they were going to Tokyo. When the bus had stopped at the school he had bolted straight out the door scanning the grounds to see if he could find him. He saw the Nekoma captain walking up to Daichi so they could talk, but could not find the captain he was looking for. The next thing he knew he was being lifted off the ground Simba style to the fright of his team, he just started laughing cause he knew exactly who was doing this. "Kōtarō you big lump put me down" he was then set down spun around and engulfed in a big hug, all the teams were looking at them like they were crazy, but that's fine. The other two captains walked over to them as the crow captain spoke up "Nishinoya, I say this with parental love, but how the fuck do you know Fukorodani's captain and ace." Nishinoya smiled at his captain innocently before climbing up the aforementioned's back "Well my lovely captain this is my brother-in-law."  
  
Time froze for everyone but the two as they watched their teams and some of the others try to contemplate this information through their minds. While waiting Nishinoya shifted so he was sitting on Bokuto's shoulders, he leaned down to look him in the eye "Do you think we broke them?" Kōtarō shrugged as he walked with Yuu over to the one person who wasn't broken and was just done with the bullshit of people he was related to in some way cause his stupid brother chose to date a Nishinoya. Both the elders grinned at Tsukshima who just sighed as he pushed his glasses back up "I don't know why you all or so surprised, the family gatherings are worse." The teams then turned to look at Tsukishima before Kuroo shrieked "Family Gatherings?!" The man with all the attention just groaned as he started walking towards the building they were staying in "I might be related to them but it doesn't mean I have to explain, ask Kōtarō, and Yuu if you want more explanation."  
  
The only thing all three of them could say was Training Camp was amusing but exhausting at the same time, they were always getting questions about how they knew each other. After a while the teams learned to stop asking Tsukihima since he would just ignore them, Kōtarō would get distracted halfway through talking, and Yuu just talked way to fast for anyone but Hinata, Kōtarō, and Tanaka to understand him. Tsukishima had been so grateful once the camp was over and it was time to go home since that meant no more pestering questions from anyone other than his nosey team. On the other hand, Kōtarō and Yuu were not so excited because they wouldn't get to see each other until the next family fathering which could be months away. They all loaded the busses as they waved to the other teams one more time before heading back home for a who knows how long of a drive.  
  
**When Terushima tries to rile up Karasuno the day before their match**

Terushima had passed Karasuno and was trying to rile them up which he was doing to Tanaka who looks about ready to throw hands, about that time Yuu came back from grabbing something quickly. He quickly assessed the situation and sighed as he moved up to the front "Yūji stop being a dick to my teammates or I'm telling your boyfriend not to give you cuddles next time he visits from Tokyo." The mentioned just pouted "But Yuu, Kōtarō is just as much of a cuddle bug as I am and you know it." The bickering went on back and forth for a bit, both the teams just looking between their two bickering teammates and each other. At one point the boyfriend that had been mentioned got called, it wasn't by either of the two that were bickering it was by Tsukishima who was tired and just wanted to go home. Both of them were somewhat scolded one got their cuddling privileges taken away and the other got their receiving the ace's spike's privileges taken away.  
  
After that, the two teams had split both Yuu and Yūji now down in the dumps from being scolded by Boyfriend for one and brother-in-law for the other. Karasuno didn't have to question their libero this time since they knew how he knew the other team captain because of the stuff that had been mentioned during their bickering, plus the phone call Tsukishima had made.  
  
**2nd official Aoba Johsai vs Karasuno Match**  


Yuu's face spread over with a grin when he saw the glint in Kentarō as the teen spiked the ball straight at him with full force, Yuu had been able to receive it perfectly. Their little rally kept going on throughout the time Kentarō was in, Yuu kept getting confused when the teen kept messing up on the court though. He got a bit worried when he was swapped out with Kunimi and then the next thing he was was Shigeru slamming the boy into the wall. He had to resist his urge to run over or yell at Shigeru to drop him since no one else knew that he knew them, although by now his team wouldn't be surprised if he did. He just had to watch it out as the calm one gave the one with anger issues an angry lecture, He was relieved once it was over and after a bit, Kentarō got subbed back into the game, which brought both their spirits back up as they competed.

Karasuno had won and Yuu was in shock he smiled as he ran and tackled the rest of the team with Hinata, they all grinned as they cried together. He smiled as they all got up and bowed to the people who came to watch them play, as well as go talk to the other coach and then talk to their own coach. As they headed back to the bus he was just so happy they actually were going to play against Shiritorizwa and maybe go to Nationals, no he knew they were gonna go to Nationals. He was starting to get onto the bus when he heard a shout of his name so he turned around and saw Shigeru and Kentarō running towards him, he hopped back down off the stair he was one and walked to them. The team watched curiously those in the bus already peeking out the open window while the one outside just watched. He smiled at them "Yeah what's up, I thought you two would be heading back with your team to the school?" Shigeru just sighed "Our lovely siblings have demanded to get dinner with us, they told us to grab you then find the van." Yuu smiled before letting out a loud call "Yes we get to have Family Bonding dinner with just the six of us" he turned back to his team "Guys I gotta go, Kei you can explain how we are related, I have to go get dinner." Next thing they knew he was running off dragging two of Aoba Johsai's second year's, the rest of the team loaded into the bus then looking at Tsukishima for answers who just groaned at his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Rays of Sunshine I updated this once again. I really like this fic and it's just so fun to write random ideas for siblings and relationships. Also, guys give me idea's of the siblings you wanna see interact with, or do you want me to follow up with the actual dinner, or do you want other sibling interactions or couple interactions. Well, I will see you in another fic or Next chapter, so see ya!!


End file.
